


救赎第三部第21章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部第21章

　时光荏苒，岁月匆匆，半年时光须臾便过。

 

　　昭阳公主是圣上爱女，生得倾国倾城，美艳绝伦。此次庭宴，自然让帝京中的显贵们争破了头，只求能独占鳌头，入了公主的眼。

 

　　满庭树海，繁花似锦。众人环溪而坐，或品茗高谈，或饮酒写诗。而在这流水汤汤中，一只耳杯置于托盘上顺水而下，若停了，溪边那人便执杯一饮，赋诗一首。

 

　　自然，写好的诗都被送到流觞亭中由公主品评，拔得头筹者才可入亭与之一叙。

 

　　正当众公子绞尽脑汁也赋不出一首好诗时，忽然有人咦了一声，“那两人是谁，似乎与公主十分熟稔啊！”

 

　　人们顺着他的视线看去，果然见流觞亭中不知何时多了两人。皆是锦衣华服，金冠玉带。

 

　　“那是端王殿下和颖王殿下。”说话之人时常跟着父辈出入宫廷，有意显摆，“认出颖王殿下身上穿的是何物么？那是蜀锦，寸缕寸金。他这一身，足够一户中等人家吃喝不愁一辈子了。”

 

　　“原来是颖王殿下，难怪呢……”

 

　　“难怪什么？”

 

　　那人左右看看，压低声音道：“难怪长得这么好看。”

 

　　众人深以为然。都说昭阳公主是绝色，但跟颖王殿下站在一起，竟硬生生被比了下去。倒不是说那位殿下长得女态，而是出尘脱俗之人，从来都是不分雌雄的。

 

　　凤眸迤逦，华彩流转。气度雍容，意态风流。刹那间众人脑中只想得到“盛世牡丹”这四个字，连手中的酒都忘了饮了。叮叮咚咚，杯子落在溪里，掀起一片水花。

 

　　润凰自然看到了那边的动静，含笑道：“皇妹果然天姿国色，将一干公子迷得神魂颠倒。”

 

　　昭阳公主含羞带怯，“皇兄谬赞。妹妹于诗词上有限，特地请两位皇兄来为我品评品评。”

 

　　润凰揶揄道：“女儿家面皮薄，你是怕亲手选出个郎君，日后惹人笑话吧！”和润璋对视一眼，“好啦好啦，皇兄帮你选。”

 

　　但他天性好动，让他在这流觞亭中坐一天实在太难为了。开始还认真些，到后来干脆找了个托词离了亭子，和一干公子一道坐在溪边玩那执杯赋诗的游戏。

 

　　眼见杯子顺流而下，正要伸手去取，忽然被一方衣袖遮住了眼，再睁开时那杯子已落入了润璋手中。

 

　　他看着那人一口饮尽杯中酒，也懒得跟他争抢了，索性身子往后一靠，将手肘支在凭几上看着他笑，“你不好好在亭中坐着，跑这里来干什么。”

 

　　润璋才思敏捷，略一蹙眉已得了一首好诗，提笔一蹴而就，让侍从拿去亭中交给公主。

 

　　“落款了么？”润凰忽然问道。

 

　　润璋奇怪的瞅了他一眼，“自然落了。”

 

　　润凰抿着唇笑，凑近了压低声音道：“那真可惜了。若是没有落款，又不小心被皇妹选上了，那就好玩了。”

 

　　润璋又好气又好笑，“你以为我是你？”说罢身子一侧，挨到他身边与他一道靠着凭几。

 

　　“哎，你……”润凰被他挤得身子一歪，“那边位置多得很，干么要和我挤一个？”话虽如此，还是挪了挪身子让他坐得舒服一点。

 

　　“本王喜欢。”润璋用签子叉了块果肉放到嘴里，蹙眉，“这味儿不好，及不上我府里的，你别吃了。”

 

　　润凰勾唇，“你那府里的东西，满帝京又有几户人家能比得上？”两指支了额侧，慵懒的看着满目繁华，显出几分意兴阑珊，“这曲水流觞虽看着新鲜，看久了也就这么一回事。赋诗作画，夸夸其谈……还不如当初我们在那无名小镇上耍得尽兴。”

 

　　“我们”二字，从他嘴里说出来仿佛都透着一股花香。润璋心里犹如喝了蜜一般甜，靠近了，在他耳边低语，“那我们就离了此处，去另一个更好玩的地方。”

 

　　润凰心中蠢蠢欲动，面上还强撑着几分矜持，“这不好吧，毕竟是皇妹的庭宴……”

 

　　润璋招来侍从附耳吩咐几句，转头对润凰傲然一笑，“这天下间尚无本王离不得去不得的地方，何况区区庭宴？”

 

　　去的是京郊的一处草场。

 

　　平畴千里，草长莺飞，比起方才曲折幽回的皇家庭院，此处的景色才称得上海阔天空，让人不由得吐出胸中一口浊气。

 

　　润凰策马疾驰，马儿踏过及膝劲草，一路狂奔到一处陡坡上。他极目望去，只见满目皆是绿色，仅天尽头有一道朦胧的灰影。

 

　　“若能得一匹良驹，在这片草场上尽情驰骋一番，此生可无憾了。”

 

　　“这有何难。”润璋把玩着马鞭，淡淡的道：“我这友人最爱马，能入得了我眼的良驹便不下十匹。你若想要，我就帮你向他讨去。”

 

　　润凰睨他一眼，“千金易得，人情难还，我不承你这个情。”话音方落，忽然地面抖动起来。

 

　　“那是什么？”眯起眸子望去。只见滚滚尘埃遮天蔽日，犹如浪潮一般从远处席卷而来。

 

　　等那烟尘来得近了，他才发现那是一个庞大的马群。跑在最前头的是一匹通体乌黑的骏马，与其他马匹足足拉开一箭之地。只见它四蹄飞扬，犹如踏在云上一般，眨眼间已到了面前。

 

　　润凰又惊又喜，连忙伸手去抓，却哪里抓得住？

 

　　它也不理那马群，径自来到高坡上振鬃长嘶，自鸣得意。

 

　　“好神骏。”润凰马鞭一抽，催动胯下骏马朝它冲去。

 

　　“主子，那马儿烈得很，属下担心颖王殿下会……”

 

　　润璋看着那两马一骑在草原上互相追逐，“凡是骏马必有烈性，只有凭真功夫将它驯服，它才会一生对主人敬畏忠心。”

 

　　说话间润凰已经跳上了马背，他双腿紧紧夹住马腹，双手用力箍住马颈，任凭马儿如何腾挪跳跃都无法将他甩开。

 

　　众人看得桥舌不下，一颗心被高高吊了起来。润璋更是神色冷凝，弯弓搭箭，箭镞遥遥对准那马。若有不测，立时便要将它射死。

 

　　那马儿高低起伏，颠蹄跳跃。它也真是世所罕见的神骏，众人只见到一点黑影闪了一闪，再定睛看去时它已从东边跑到了西边。

 

　　可它再厉害，也抵不住那双勒在颈脖上的双手。半个时辰后，它累得大汗淋漓，呼吸不得，终于慢慢停了下来。

 

　　润凰也累得不行，全靠一股毅力撑着。

 

　　“了不起。”润璋策马上前，为他道喜，“我那朋友找了无数马仆也没能把它驯服，你一来就成了。”他伸手去摸那马儿的鬃毛，却不想被它喷出一道鼻息，差点连手都被咬住了。不由笑骂道：“畜生就是畜生，本王好歹跟你有数面之缘，竟这么翻脸不认人。”

 

　　润凰翻身下马，爱惜的摸着它的鬃毛，“这马儿有灵性，跟那些俗物不同。”

 

　　那马儿既认他为主，对他就格外亲昵。见他伸手过来，便伸舌去舔，还发出低低的鸣叫。

 

　　润凰被痒得笑个不停，“倒是个会撒娇的。嗯，你通体乌黑，只有四蹄是白的，就叫你乌骓踏雪吧！”他抱住马颈蹭了蹭，瞅着润璋道：“我有一事相求，不知你肯不肯答允。”

 

　　“你舍不得那马儿，又怕我那友人不肯割爱，故而让我去讨个人情，对不对？”

 

　　润凰朗声大笑，“端王果然聪慧，就是这么个事儿。”

 

　　润璋故意拿话去堵他，“千金易得，人情难还啊！”

 

　　润凰实在舍不得这匹骏马，便软下声音去求他，“人情债便算在我身上，你只管向那友人开口，若是不成……”他咬住下唇思忖，“若是不成，本王便亲自去求恳。”

 

　　润璋想了想，“虽然难了一些，也不是不能。”眼眸一抬，“这样，本王也不能白白帮你这个忙，你若肯应下本王一件事，它便归你了。”

 

　　“别说一件，就是一千件……”幸好润凰还没被喜悦冲昏头脑，及时改了口，“是什么事，你说。”

 

　　润璋从怀中掏出一枚玉佩，沉声道：“你若肯将它时时佩在身上，我便帮你去求他。”

 

　　润凰将那玉接了过来。那玉通体晶莹，被阳光一映内里竟隐约现出龙腾祥云的纹样，实在是一件举世罕见的玉中精品。

 

　　“这是上次那块……”他生来过目不忘，只一眼便认了出来，正是在车厢中被他摔开的那枚。“玉佩我也见了许多，倒是没见过弯弯如月牙的。”

 

　　忽然想到了什么，侧头朝润璋一笑，“传说龙之喉下有鳞，呈月牙状，世人称之为逆鳞。龙之逆鳞，触之必死。你这块玉……”他语调悠长，玩笑似的道：“莫不是龙之逆鳞变的吧！”

 

　　润璋凝视着他，“或许。若真是逆鳞，你敢不敢佩？”

 

　　“本王有何不敢。”润凰一边说一边将那玉挂在腰下。

 

　　“不是这样。”润璋将那玉从他手里取了过来，再从荷包中掏出两条锦带，然后将穿了锦带的玉佩挂在他颈下。

 

　　“这……”润凰低头瞅瞅，“我没见过别人这么佩玉的。”

 

　　润璋将玉佩收入他衣襟中，隔着衣衫轻轻压了压，“我喜欢你贴身配着我的东西。”

 

　　男人的眸光太深，犹如暗夜下的大海，埋藏了太多的东西。润凰心头一颤，忍不住移开了目光，低声道：“你答应了的事可不能反悔，这马……”他摸了摸马颈，“这马归我了。”

 

　　“是，归你了。”润璋的眼神柔得能将人溺毙。

 

　　润凰耳郭红了，像逃避什么似的，上马挥鞭一甩，“我先到前方集市上等你，一刻钟后你若不到，便自行回府去吧！”

 

　　铃声清脆，红衣飞扬，顷刻间那金冠少年已去得远了。

 

　　润璋一笑，翻身上马，朝那抹身影紧追而去。

 

　　


End file.
